


The best present ever

by its_mrgold_dearie1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mrgold_dearie1/pseuds/its_mrgold_dearie1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and belle get ready for christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best present ever

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t expected this to become more that one chapter but I didnt want to leave anything incomplete.  
> This is made for the RSS 2014 for deariedeariedear. I was honored to be your RSS  
> Ok so this is my first fanfic EVER. with smut ( see chapter 2 & 3)  
> I do know im extremely inexperienced, and im sorry if this isn’t what you imagined i’m from Mexico so my vocabulary for english words is not that extensed, i promise i will keep writing to get better and some day dedicate you a way better fic.  
> To anyone who reads this please any sugestions comments and/or corrections are most welcome.

Belle felt a ray of light on her eyelid,  
She woke up to the noise of the shower.  
Why wouldn’t Rumple woke her up so they could have a shower together?

Well he was certainly a bit shy to ask her for that but they were married now.  
He could be so reticent, he’d always been a gentleman with her and some things might just seem like coming to strong for him even when they are married.

Well, she would give the first step, burst in to that shower and work some magic on him.

She looked at the clock. Oh my god! It was so late.  
Suddenly it came to her.  
It is christmas eve. Shower sex can wait.  
She had so many things to do, dinner included.  
And she wanted to do it all by herself no magic from her husband.

She jumped out of the bed and heard a thump.  
She looked curiously on the floor,  
there was a beautiful small light blue box with a light yellow ribbon. 

She picked it up, there was a note.

" My Dear Belle, You are the light of my life, here’s the first of your christmas presents. Merry christmas  
P.S. you looked like an angel in your sleep, I didn’t want to wake you up.  
I love you. “

She blushed and smiled ear to ear.  
Felling a little guilty for not having an early present for her husband as well.

Belle opened her present with joy and expectation.  
There it was, the most beautiful neckless she had ever seen.  
it was made of gold, the thin chain had a gorgeous small gold rose attached to it. It was perfect.

She skipped happily to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

\- ” Rumple? Can I come in? “  
\- “You’re awake!? Sure, just wait a second im coming out of the shower.”

She couldn’t wait any longer, Belle came in and immediately ran into Rumple’s arms, he was putting a towel on his waist  
His hair was wet, and his face showed embarrassment and surprise.  
As she put gently her lips on his and kissed him tenderly, he responded the kiss with enthusiasm putting his hands on her back bringing her close to him  
Leaving her pijamas a little bit wet.

She opened her eyes for a second to discover that the towel he had on his waist was already on the floor.  
His eyes were wide shut,for him kissing her was all that existed at the moment  
She left the necklace on the sink  
Then intertwined her fingers on his hair as she always loved to do  
He smelled amazing. Then she lowered her hands caresing his back and went lower to his ass pulling him even closer to her feeling all his body through her pijamas.  
He started to get hard.

They exchanged their breath exploring each others mouths with their tounges she bit his lips softly, He moaned,  
if they kept this way… she wouln’t mind about the time.  
Rumple finally sighed breaking the kiss gasping for air.  
He smirked satisfied.

\- “Well that was a nice surprise, I would love nothing else to keep with this but we have a busy day. “

\- ” Rumple, I love it. “  
Belle said taking the necklace off the sink.

\- ” I’m glad you like it.”  
\- ” I love it.” 

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek  
\- Now go on you should take a shower, I will make some breakfast and wait for you downstairs. 

She took a quick shower shaking off the need to pounce into rumple’s arms and continue their kiss.  
she put on some random clothes and went downstairs with her hair still drying

\- ” How was your bath?” Rumple hummed  
\- “It was alright thankyou. It smells delicious what are you making?”  
\- ” A spinach omelette, I hope you like it.”  
\- “When i married you i had no idea you knew how to cook”  
she said smiling  
\- “Well you know i only know the basics, I only used to cook for Bae when we didn’t have a wrench and he wasn’t a big fan of my food  
but like you he asked me not to cook with magic.”  
\- “Im a big fan of your food.” Belle said blushing.

They talked about christmas dinner and Belle started on the turkey  
Rumple helped making smashed potatoes and gravy.

\- “Are you sure I cant do it with magic? im pretty sure this is going to be a disaster.”  
Rumple said laughing and licking the gravy of his fingers  
\- “No rumple please. I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”  
Belle catched him lick his fingers and immediately felt turned on and uncomfortable.  
" No. No. NO. Belle concentrate.” she said to herself.

 

Then Rumple took her out of her thoughts.  
\- “So. Is it possible that we have a christmas dinner for two?”  
Rumple asked trying to convince Belle  
\- “No sweetheart you know I won’t cancel my father’s invitation, he has nowhere else to go, besides I want you two to know each other better.”

\- “But he hates me.” He complained.

\- “That’s the whole point on him coming. He will get to know you and he will see you as i do.”  
-And no complaining we’re going to Regina´s house for new years eve.”  
\- “Ok,love.” rumple sighed.

They got everything ready for the dinner just in time  
\- “We should go change Belle said with exitment. My father will be here any minute now.”

They both had their own dresser, Belle’s was full of dresses and shoes it was huge.  
she thought it was too much when Rumple gave it to her full of new clothes and shoes  
but he insisted.

Belle put a green with red details dress,put on some red lipstick, did her make up and picked up her hair in a bun and put on some beautifull red heels and for the final touch the necklace rumple gave her. 

Rumple wear one of his suits but he looked specially handsome tonight  
he had a black suit with gentle fabric details his tie was red as wine  
and his rings gave him the perfect touch for elegance.  
His hair was greyish and shiny, he was ready.


	2. The best present ever || Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and belle receive Moe French for christmas dinner and things dont go quite like Belle expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expected this to become more that one chapter but I didnt want to leave anything incomplete.  
> This is made for the RSS 2014 for deariedeariedear  
> Ok so this is my first fanfic EVER. with smut ( see chapter 2 & 3)  
> I do know im extremely inexperienced, and im sorry if this isn’t what you imagined i’m from Mexico so my vocabulary for english words is not that extensed, i promise i will keep writing to get better and some day dedicate you a way better fic.  
> To anyone who reads this please any sugestions comments and/or corrections are most welcome.

They came out of their dressers and Rumple stood breathless when he looked at his precious Belle.  
She was glowing, her deep blue eyes stood out with her lovely smile.

\- “ You look amazing love.”  
\- “ Thanks. You also look amazing! She said with that unmistakable accent.  
He approached her and whispered in her ear.  
\- “ I’m the luckiest guy in the world” he smelled her perfume.   
Fresh and fruity.  
But he also picked up another scent, it was sweet and hypnotizing, he didn’t know how to describe it exactly but, it just smelled like her. she always smelled delicious and tempting.  
he’d never smelled something like that before meeting her.  
It always drove him crazy. He gave in to the urge of tasting her,

He began to kiss the side her neck, he ran his toungue from her collarbone to her jawline.  
She moaned feeling his warm breath on her neck  
It provoked her chills from her neck to her feet. They started to breathe heavily  
He just kept kissing and licking her neck.

 

\- “Mmmm Rumple.” she said faintly. “we can’t,  
not right now,.. my… father…Aaaahh!!”   
He pull her closer to him graving her tight and bit hard on her neck to interrupt her. And sooth the bite with his toungue.  
He was now unable to control himself, he will have his way on her right there on the hallway.  
She grabbed his hair and pull him gently to her lips, he loved when she intertwined her fingers in his hair.  
She kissed him hard nibbling his lips.  
He unzziped her dress and scratched her back causing her to shiver and moan loadly.  
\- “Fuck, Rumple!”  
\- ” Shhhhh. “

He gently put her on the soft carpet and placed her beneath him.  
He pulled her dress up to her waist and put his hand between her legs inside her underwear and kept kissing her exploring every inch of her mouth with his anxious toungue while he was stroking his finger through her pearl. She arched her back in pleassure.   
Then he shoved two fingers into her opening  
he groaned at the feeling of her. she was already so wet,  
\- “Oh! god yes” she shouted.

She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants they didn’t stop kissing she stroked his hard cock fast he closed his eyes and moaned.  
\- "Belle…" he said with a weak breath.  
He was holding back the urge of release. He wanted to pleassure her first.  
\- ” Oh God! Rumple don’t stop!!!”

*Ding Dong* 

\- “SHIT!!!! … shit!!!” Rumple screamed in frustration pulling his fingers out of her.  
\- ” Dammit. ” belle whispered  
\- “COMING” Belle yelled in a shaky voice.  
\- “Aparently not anymore”. He snarled.  
\- ” We are far from being done here ” she said giving him a provocative and promising look.

Rumple helped with belle´s dress and she helped him to fix his tie and hurried to the door and opened.  
\- “Belle, darling Im so happy to see you.” Moe said giving her daughter a long hug.  
\- “Gold.” he said rigidly  
He returned the gesture  
\- “Maurice….”  
\- “It’s Mr. French to you. “  
\- “Of course it is” rumple said with smugness.

Belle gave Rumple a “please behave” look with broaden eyes.  
\- “Father please, come in.”  
\- ” I brought you this” Moe said showing a bottle of Dal Forno Valpolicella   
Rumple released a mocking growl. He could bought a better wine.

\- “Father you shouldn´t have. Please sit. Dinner is ready”  
Belle said with a smile taking his coat.  
She grabbed Rumple by the arm and squeezed  
\- “You promise me you’re going to behave, this is very important to me.  
Or will i have to use the dagger on you?” She threatened.

He knew she would never use the dagger on him on that situation but made an statement of how serious the situation was for her.

\- ” I promise my dear.” he said giving her a reassuring smile

They all sat at the table and eat. making small talk, trivial matters.  
\- ” Honey everything was delicious, thanks for the lovely dinner.”  
\- ” Rumple helped” she said with pride  
\- “Why dont we open the bottle of wine? ” he said ignoring his daughter comment

They poured themselves some wine.  
\- ” So… shall we open the presents?” Belle said with exitment  
\- “Of course my love if you wish”   
\- ” Ok dad we go first this is from us to you. “ 

Moe opened a small envelope it had a check  
\- ” Belle what is this?” he said confused.  
\- “Well you’ve been working so hard, we know you’ve been through some rough times .And now Rumple and I are financially stable so we wanted to help. Now you can redecorate “game of thorns” or even open a new one, or buy more merchandise, or use it on anything you want. And also the debt you had with Rumple is now forgotten”  
\- ” Belle i can’t accept this.Its too much. Besides I can get on my feet on my own. and i dont want you to forget my debt I can and will pay you Gold” He said raising his voice.  
\- “I know papa but, really its nothing please take it.”  
\- “NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! Your deceiving husband here is trying to buy me like he did with you. with his endless money and magic he laughs at what we are.He looks down on us. Look at that horrible necklace, he certainly put a spell on and made you fall inlove with him, you were so naive child”  
\- “You cant create love with magic father.” she said with watery eyes.  
\- “Thats what he makes believe to silly girls like yourself. you will never be enough for him. HES A MOSTER… A BEAST!!!  
AND YOU WERE DUMB ENOUGH TO GET CAUGHT IN HIS TRAP”

\- “ENOUGH!” Rumple shouted you can say anything you want about me dearie, but NEVER insult my wife!” He growled.  
\- ” I AM HIS FATHER!!! I ONLY KNOW WHAT’S BEST FOR HER.”  
\- “WHAT? you know nothing about her! YOU LET HER TRADE HERSELF FOR YOUR KINGDOM,SO FATHERLY FROM YOU.”  
-” I DIDN’T HAVE A CHOISE.!!!”  
\- “THERE IS ALWAYS A CH…”

 

Belle bursted into tears.  
\- “STOP! JUST STOP IT!!!” Belle ran crying to the kitchen.  
\- “Belle!” They both cried.

Rumple followed her to the kitchen.  
\- “Listen Belle i’m so sorry i just couldn’t have him talking to you like that.”  
\- “You promised me you were going to behave.” she said leaving the kitchen angry wiping her tears.

Rumple followed her again.  
-” OK YOU TWO!! SIT DOWN! … I WANTED THIS TO BE A SPECIAL NIGHT. I WANTED YOU TWO TO GET ALONG BECAUSE YOU TWO MEAN THE WORLD TO ME.”

 

She took a deep breath.   
\- “I need you to understand that im not a little girl, stop treating me like one. Rumple I can handle my own problems.   
Father you don’t get to make my decisions. you dont get to say what’s best for me. I will make my own choices, make mistakes and get things right, all by myself, you two understand?”

Both of them looked so embarrased. She was right . They realized they were treating her like a child and not like the strong powerful woman she always has proven to be. 

-” Belle, I’m so sorry, you just look so much like your mother. you are so much alike. I couldn´t handle to lose you too.”  
Rumple understood Moe, he remembered how he always felt with Bae and how he always overprotetcted him.  
\- “Father you will never lose me.” she said gently.  
They stood there in a few seconds of awkward silence at the light of the christmas tree.

\- ” I think I really should get going,It’s late and I should leave you two to rest. I’m so sorry my child you worked so hard for this to be a special night and I ruined it. I apoligize to you two.” He gave her a kiss goodbye and took the envelope.   
\- ” Thankyou for the generous gift Mr. Gold.”  
Rumple nodded.  
\- “Thank you for the wine”   
And Moe went out.

\- ” Well that was a disaster, im going to go to bed now.” She said disapointed.  
\- ” Belle, please. Wait.” He begged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is sad because Rumple and her father had a fight but Rumple has an idea to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expected this to become more that one chapter but I didnt want to leave anything incomplete.  
> This is made for the RSS 2014 for deariedeariedear  
> Ok so this is my first fanfic EVER. with smut ( see chapter 2 & 3)  
> I do know im extremely inexperienced, and im sorry if this isn’t what you imagined i’m from Mexico so my vocabulary for english words is not that extensed, i promise i will keep writing to get better and some day dedicate you a way better fic.  
> To anyone who reads this please any sugestions comments and/or corrections are most welcome.

Where’s Rumple? she thought while undressing  
and putting her nightgown on.  
ok yeah she needed a bit of space but he took long enough now.  
She was ready to go downstairs, then she heard his steps.

\- “Well, what took you so long?” she said a bit mad  
\- “I’m sorry love i was… uhm…doing the dishes.  
She looked at him with suspicion.

\- “What you’ve got there?” She asked watching him hide his hands behind his back  
\- ” Nothing “

\- “Rumple I…”  
\- ” No Belle please, let me talk. This was all my fault and im sorry.  
I never meant to make you upset all I wanted was for you to have a great night but things got out of control and I …”  
\- ” Shh.. Its okay.” she said putting a finger on his lips  
" I guess this was also my fault i really wanted to you and my father to get along and I forced it, it will happen when it happens"

\- “You know, your father didn’t have all wrong, I did put some spell on the necklace.!  
\- “RUMPLESTILTSKIN!! WHAT DID YOU DO?”  
\- It´s nothing love really, it’s a quite simple spell actually, you just have to call my name when you need me and i will always be there.”  
\- ” Rumple that’s so sweet” she gave him a kiss on the cheek “Thank you.”

\- “Ok, ready to see what i’ve gor behind my back?”  
\- ” Yes.” she said curiously and smiling  
He took out a small box wrapped in bright red paper and a silver bow  
Belle opened it. It was a BOOK “THE KING’S MIRROR”  
She was amazed.  
-“Rumple how did you get this?”  
\- ” First edition just for you. I know you wanted it so much so… belle Im really sorry about earlier.”  
\- “Its ok. honestly. I’ll talk to my father later. Let me get your presents”

She get up and wanted to run downstairs but Rumple tugged her hard from her arm  
he pull her close to him and toss her carefully in the bed.  
\- “You know i’ve been waiting all day to continue our moment on the hallway” He whispered in her ear.  
His hot breath against her aear sent shivers all the way down her spine. She smiled blushing.  
\- “You know i really have been thinking of continuing our moment since you got out of the shower.”

\- “Belle you are so beautiful,” He smirked flirty  
He leaned holding his weight being careful not to crush her.  
he kissed her softly licking her lower lip. taking his time to taste her, but She was already eager.  
she needed him now. She held her passion all day.  
She started to take off his tie and kiss him on the neck where she knew he couldn’t resist, she fastly took his coat oof and unbuttoned his shirt almost breaking the buttons of it  
she bit his earlobe. he breathed heavily.  
\- “Belle… wait….” he grunted at her bite.  
He was losing control, so he grabbed her hands and firmly held her against the bed.

\- ” We have all the time in the world there will be no interruptions now.”  
he said laughing, nervous and trying not to give in to his lust.  
He pull her nightgown all the way up and toss it on the floor leaving her in just panties and bra.  
She tried to get herself lose of rumple’s tight grip.but he held her harder

-” Hey!” she complained. but she loved that dominant inniciative rumple always had. it was one of the thing she loved most about him.  
he laughed. he began kissing her shoulder slowly taking his time just to tease her, haven’t they teased enough already?  
She wanted to move, to kiss him, but he grabbed her tighter with one hand  
he took his left hand to her thigh and caresed her. running his gentle fingers ultil he reached her painties,  
How can a simple touch turn her on so much? it’s because it is his touch  
She started panting driven by desire and desperation  
He noticed she was yearning and he loved it,  
he loved to drive her to the edge.

\- ” Please, rumple…. i need.. to feel you” she mewl

He gently pull her underwear off and rubbed her clit.  
She shut her eyes and bit her lower lip while arched her back and laid her head sideways on the bed, focused on every feeling, his strong grip and his fingers at her folds  
Oh god why did she do that.  
He shoved two fingers into her opening, unable to control himself.  
She let a little whiper out. He needed to see her orgasm.  
she tried to move but he wouldn’t let her go, not until he felt her come in his hand.

He moved his fingers in and out of her,  
\- “Oh. Yes! Fuck yes!”  
he went faster and kept on massaging her clit. he went even faster  
as he watched her pant and bite her lip  
she was so close, he kissed the curve of her breasts. Her orgasm was so intense her scream echoed in the room he felt her contract in his hand, and made her body tense up and quake.  
\- “Fuck, Belle!” he yelled aroused.

 

He finally let her go and let her calm down.  
\- “Its my turn” she said unbuttoning his pants.  
She took his hard cock out of his underwear and briskly pull his briefs down. she made a quick movement and eneded in top of rumple.

-” You’re fast.” he smiled proud of his lovely wife.  
She scratched his flat belly and he reacted with a muffled grunt.  
Now it was her turn to tease him, she nibbled his jugular and licked with enthusiasm.  
He was aching for her all day. 

\- “Belle, please… i can’t take it anymore.”  
\- ” I love when you beg.”  
she took her panties off as Rumple took her bra.  
She guided his full lenght to her opening, she yelped as he went inside her.  
He exaled grabbing her ass, she moved her hips slowly, he wanted to turn her over and ride her fast and hard, but he didn’t want it to be over so soon.  
He enjoyed every thrust, and every thrust drove him closer to burst  
he fought the urge to come so fast, but god she was so good, so beautiful, he closed his eyes to prevent himself from looking at her, looking the pleasure in her face.  
He bend straigh and buried his face in her shoulder.  
Big mistake, this position was so much more enjoyable, he held her so tight. and was now able to thrust faster and harder. he went faster, panting uncontrollably against her skin.  
He knew he hit a sensitive spot when she shrieked. he pulled her closer, clinging to her like he was afraid he might lose her. A desperate whimper escaped his mouth as Belle moaned louder, 

-” Oh god. Rumple yes! I….I…”  
\- ” Belle!" he whined opening his eyes and allowing himself to gaze at her and look right into her deep blue eyes, overflowing with lust. just right one second before they went hard shut from her orgasm,  
She buried her fingernails in his back as he groaned loadly his thrust became irregular while he came.  
He panted sharply and belle took his breath away with a desperate kiss.

they both calmed down, she collapsed on te bed still a little bit agitated  
\- “That was amazing” she said trying to fix her hair  
-“Indeed it was.” 

They laid down in silence for a moment,while they fully recovered.  
The phone rang.  
Belle answered quickly.

\- “Hello? Who is this?”  
\- “Belle, It's me. your father.”  
\- “How did you get home, are you ok?”  
\- ”Yes darling i’m fine. I…I talked to your husband earlier.  
Belle turned around and looked at rumple.

\- “you did?  
\- ” Yes. we, we agreed to be in good terms, for you. He is a good man i can see how much he loves you and protects you, I was wrong about him. I don’t want to take too much time from you, i just wanted to say sorry again I hope you trully forgive me. And you two.. you have my blessing. I love you. good night.”

\- “Father, that means everything to me. thank you. goodnight.”

She threw herself in his arms and gave him a tight hug it almost hurted him, 

\- “Wow” he said recovering his breath. “what was that for? not that i’m complaining.”  
\- Mr. Gold you just gave me the best present ever.


End file.
